


Shorter Stories

by Thomas_Cao



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Cao/pseuds/Thomas_Cao
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas I whipped up in my mind and stuff I just need to get out of my head.





	Shorter Stories

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS WORK THAT SHOULD BE POSTED, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE DOWN. IT WAS POSTED BEFORE SOMEONE NOTICED A CRITICAL PROBLEM, I AM CURRENTLY AWAY FROM HOME SO I CANNOT POST IT, PLEASE GIVE ME A WEEK TO GET HOME.

Table of Contents:

1.WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look at this!


End file.
